


A Date Gone Wrong (or Right)

by cantmaintain



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantmaintain/pseuds/cantmaintain
Summary: It's been a nice night out with Robert, looking over the city. Too bad those beers are catching up to him.





	A Date Gone Wrong (or Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: hey whats up just hear to impart a little idea upon you of Robert being super subby and begging bcs hes like .2 seconds away from pissing himself and fuckin pushing on his tummy or dick or smthn and he just *loses it* and hes moaning and making a huge mess and its g r e a t
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://omoerotic.tumblr.com)

You’ve been sitting in the bed of Robert’s truck for about an hour when you first notice him squirming. The two of you haven’t spoken for the past twenty minutes, each silently carving your own pieces of wood. Robert’s is some intricate trinket you can’t quite make out in the dusk, while your block is looking more and more like a duck.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see him shift his weight again. The two of you had split a six-pack on the drive up, Robert reminiscing about how often he did this same thing as a teenager. You’re buzzed, he’s probably fine, but it’s not like it’s unreasonable that he would have to pee. Huh.

He glances over and catches you staring. “Hey,” he says quietly, reaching over and placing a hand on yours. “Want to head back soon?”

Instead of answering, you lean forward and catch his lips with your own. You cup his face in your hand, rubbing your thumb over his graying sideburns, and brush your tongue against his lips.

After a few minutes of making out, he’s pressed back against the window of his truck as you straddle him, rolling your hips against his. One of his hands is on your waist, the other tangled in your hair. He tugs lightly and you moan.

“Hey,” he pants, “wait a sec.”

You pull back. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” he says, “just…” He glances to the side, clearly nervous. You can feel him squirming beneath you and realize you’ve been sitting basically on top of his bladder.

“Just what?” you ask, leaning forward and sucking a hickey into his neck. He groans.

“I just—uh—it’s nothing.”

You bite his neck. “Spit it out.”

The hand on your waist tightens and you can feel his hips stutter against yours. “I…I have to….we need to head back, I have to…to go.”

“To go what?” you smirk. You grab his jaw and angle his head as you lean in for another kiss.

He kisses you back fervently for a minute before pulling back again. “God, don’t make me say it.”

“Say what, babe?” you smirk. You grind down again and he gasps.

“I—I have to—”

You hover your hand over his lower stomach. Even through the fabric you can feel how full he is. “Tell me.” Your voice comes out low.

Robert swallows. “I have to pee,” he says quietly. “Really bad. I didn’t go all afternoon, and then we had those beers….”

“Aww,” you mutter, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. You lean in and scrape your teeth over his throat. “Gotta gooooo?”

He moans. “Please, let’s just head back.”

The “please” makes you pause. Robert, as a rule, doesn't like to give up control. You don’t think he’s ever actually asked you for something during sex before, and he’s definitely never begged. “Really, baby?” you croon. “You want to head back already?”

Robert growls and nips at your jawline. “Shut the fuck up and get off me. I’m not kidding.”

“Don’t talk back,” you reply, pushing down on his bladder.

“Oh god!” His back arches and his hands grab and your hips. “Jesus, fuck, I’m, ah, I can’t—I can’t hold it—”

You lean in and kiss him. He pants as your fingers press harder against his bladder. Robert moans against your mouth, and you feel wetness spread between your legs. You can hear a slight hissing as his bladder empties itself, and a dark patch spreads across his crotch. Rivulets of urine run over your fingers and you can see a puddle beginning to form underneath his ass. “Oh god, oh god, oh fuck,” he chants under his breath. You can feel your own jeans getting wet as he pees, but between the way his face is flushed red and the fact that he’s now putty in your hands, you can’t bring yourself to mind.

After what seems like forever, he finally stops peeing, and peers up at you almost shyly. You blink down at him. “Uh, hi.”

He snarls at you, crushing your lips together. You relax into the kiss and wind your arms around his waist. “Robert….”

Without warning, he pushes you off him and to the side. Your back hits the bed of the truck with a smack. He leans over and straddles you, piss dripping of his jeans and onto your shirt. He grins, feral and sharp. “Your turn.”


End file.
